


Green Eyes

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester/Human Sam Winchester, Disassociation, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Protective Crowley, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester Detoxing From Demon Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Demon Dean gets the jump on Sammy, but by the time Castiel came, it was too late. Can Sam forgive Dean for what the Demon-him did?





	Green Eyes

Sam didn’t know how he had ended up in this situation. One moment, he had been curing his brother. The next, Dean had come at him with a hammer and Sam had been pinned down. The Demon was holding him down, strangling him, and Sam genuinely thought he was going to die. He thought his brother was going to kill him, that Dean would be cured by Castiel and have to live with the fact that he killed his own brother.

When he came to, he realised he wasn’t dead. No, it had been worse. His hands ached, tied up in front of him and his fingers were bent at odd angles. He was on his stomach, and from what he could tell, he was naked. To make things all the more worse, his knees were up, tied together. It was awful, a rag around his mouth, and Sam tried to scream.

‘Hey there, Sammy. Welcome back to the land of the living.’ The stupid hammer. He was holding it, walked up so that Sam could see his face, could see the look of satisfaction on his face. Sam didn’t even realise he was crying until tears blurred his vision, trying to remember that Cas was coming. That no matter the torture, Sam would be okay.

‘Looking pretty good, little brother. You’ve been holding out on me.’ His hand snaked under Sam’s body, gripped his flaccid cock hard. Sam hissed behind the gag, having a sinking feeling in his gut about the way this was going. Dean would never forgive himself for this, Sam couldn’t let Dean hurt himself like that. He needed to heal him, to cure him.

The hammer came down onto his hand, Sam screaming behind the gag. Dean bent down, gripped his cheeks hard enough to bruise, maybe even hard enough for the nails to draw blood.

‘You will listen to me, Sammy.’ Sam just stared into the green eyes that had always meant safety, praying that Dean was someone in there. That his brother would break through, would save him. But the Demon’s eyes flicked black, shutting down all hope that Sam could be freed.

‘I’m going to break you, Sammy. Make you my bitch.’ He stated happily, moving to where Sam couldn’t see. The Hunter tried to force himself to relax, working on the ropes binding his wrists while he did so, but it didn’t stop the pain. He howled, tensing at the obtrusion, felt himself tear as Dean pushed inside. It hurt so bad, his head was hurting, his ass hurt worse, and he could feel blood dribbling down his thighs.

‘Oh, my good little bitch, so tight for me Sammy.’ No, those were Dean’s words. Sam tried to block them out, tried to sink away from the constant pain and agony. He let himself drift, thinking back to how this technique worked when Lucifer was trying to torture him. The snapping of hips, the groaning of the man pushing inside, all gone. Sam was floating high, away from the pain.

‘Drink, Bitch.’ A hand was pressed to his mouth, a palm snapping over his mouth and nose. Sam tried to hold his breath, but he could only do it for so long, until he opened his mouth. Demon blood, dark and rich, seeped into him, and Sam tried to stop himself throwing up. Dean purred happily, stroked his hair and called him a good bitch, a sweet bitch, such a good bitch, and Sam didn’t bother listening. The blood was sinking in, and the power was coming back.

He moved without thinking, pulling on the blood and trying to work his way out, just as Dean finished. Heat flooded his abdomen, Sam gagging horribly as he broke the bonds, fell to the ground and threw up. Dean was laughing, standing in the door with his flaccid dick between his thighs. Just as Sam was going to beg Dean to stop, to think about what he was doing, someone grabbed Dean.

As Castiel dragged the Demon towards the dungeon, Crowley stared at Sam. Sam just sat there, not bothering to try and hide. What was the point anyway, covered in sick, blood and cum, broken fingers, an arm that was already awful.

‘I’ll get Castiel.’ The King of Hell finally stated, walking out. Sam didn’t even bother looking after him, just stared at the floor. Even when Castiel came in, eyes widening at the mess, realising what Dean must have done, Sam didn’t move. The Angel crouched down, reached for Sam’s forehead. The Hunter flinched, but allowed the Angel to heal him.

‘The Demon blood…’ He began, Sam barely hiding the second flinch.

‘I’ll go to one of the spare rooms, have Crowley tie me down.’ Sam stated calmly, like he hadn't just been raped by his Demon brother, like he hadn't just lost everything. Castiel reached for him, but Sam pulled back.

‘Please, just cure him.’ Sam stated, before grabbing clothes.

**

He could hear them. Could hear Dean telling Cas that he should kill him for what he did, that Dean didn’t deserve to live. Sam stayed quiet, body shuddering and screaming, but his voice wasn’t his anymore. Because he begged for Dean to come back, to give him more blood. But Sam didn’t want more blood, even though he was saying the words.

‘DEAN, PLEASE!’ He begged, and the last thing he wanted to do was beg his brother for anything. Sam’s body complained, protested, even when Crowley came to check on him. The Demon King gave him water, not the liquid he desired, but Sam managed to stay quiet. He saw Dean in the doorway, saw the bags under his eyes, but more importantly, Sam realised something.

As the Demon blood disappeared from his system, he understood the difference. That wasn’t Dean, and now all Sam wanted was his big brother to come and help him. To sit with him, and tell him that he was going to be okay. So when Castiel came in with water, and to check how much blood was left, Sam forced himself to speak.

‘Dean… Cas, please, need Dean. Need my brother.’ Sam begged, and Cas promised he would try. Three hours later, Sam realised Dean wasn’t coming. And so the Hunter burst into tears, body shaking as he tried to stop the sobbing, the door opened. Dean came in, moving to Sam’s side quicker than Sam could have believed it. He undid the straps quickly, and Sam didn’t even hesitate. He buried himself into Dean, head under his neck and hands gripping his shirt, pulling him tighter.

This Dean smelt different, he noted. This Dean looked at him with emotion in those green eyes.

‘God, Sammy, I’m so sorry…’ Dean began, but Sam shook his head. He didn’t need to hear it, Sam didn’t need the apology. He needed Dean to be there for him, even when things got bad.

‘Not your fault, De. D’nt apologise.’ He slurred, gripping tighter to the leather. Dean held him, and although Sam knew eventually they would need to talk about this, Sam was happy to have Dean at the moment.


End file.
